Multicast networks transmit data from a source node to a group of receivers in a single transmission, and are frequently referred to as a one-to-many, or a many-to-many networking environment. Network nodes, e.g., switches and/or routers, manage the process of replicating the data and forwarding the data to users in a network-efficient manner.
Source nodes and receiver nodes use a multicast group address to send and receive multicast messages. Source nodes use the group address as the IP destination address in their data packets. Receivers use the address to inform the network that they are interested in receiving packets sent to that group.
Any Source multicast networks are based on the concept of two types of multicast distribution trees. When a receiver joins a multicast group, or a source sends multicast data, a multicast distribution tree is constructed for that group. Multicast distribution trees are constructed so that data packets from senders to a multicast group reach all receivers which have joined the group.
Troubleshooting a multicast network may benefit from a mapping of multicast streams in a multicast network. Accordingly, systems and methods to generate a mapping of multicast streams may find utility.